Unhappily in Love
by mgs24
Summary: Ashley is back from England, but what is her return mean for Crash?
1. Default Chapter

Craig POV

This was it. The day I had been dreading all summer. Today was the day I would see Ash, after almost three months of no contact with her. I shifted on my feet in front of Degrassi, unable to move. What would happen when I saw Ashley? Would she dump me publicly? Or would we make up? I grinned at the thought of the more likely choice. But all that was over when Marco interrupted my train of thought.

"Hey, Craig? I don't know if you know this, but you're supposed to go inside the building." He said, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"It's just…Ash is gonna be here. All summer—no phone call, no e-mail, no letters. It was like we're not even together." I said.

"You're not with Ashley anymore. She dumped you, so you need to get over it and move on." Marco said.

I shook my head.

"You are dead wrong. Ash is still my girlfriend, and that's it." I said.

Marco sighed. I smiled happily and we walked into Mr. Simpson's class. I looked, but couldn't find Ashley. I was struck with a sudden paranoia. Did Ash stay in England or something? Suddenly, Ashley and Ellie brushed past me.

"It really was amazing, El. I can't wait to go back." Ashley said, sitting down in between Paige and Ellie.

"So, forget the sights. How about a guy? Come on Ash, there had to be a guy. Spill." Paige said with excitement.

I sat down, my legs weak. Ashley looked down and smiled. She opened her mouth to speak, but I didn't hear her response, because the bell rang. Mr. Simpson started talking and passing out papers, but all of my attention was on Ashley.

"Ash!" I whispered.

Ashley looked over at me, shook her head and went back to work.

"Ash, we have to talk!" I hissed.

"No, Craig." She whispered sternly.

Ashley turned in her chair, ignoring me completely. I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and stole Marco's pen.

I scrawled:

_Ashley, what is going on?_

I threw it to Ashley, who looked at it and glared. She wrote:

_Craig, LATER_

I sighed with impatience. Ash looked over at me and bit her lip. She looked sad, which was strange, since I was the one getting dumped. Finally, the bell rang, and Ashley made a run for the door. But she wasn't quick enough, because I grabbed her arm and whirled her around.

"Craig, I can't do this. Not in the middle of the hallway." She said.

"Fine. Then let's just hang out in my garage after school. Forget this summer ever happened." I said.

I moved in to kiss her, but she pulled back and sighed.

"Craig, it's over. I'm really sorry, but that's the way it is." She said.

Ashley edged her way around me, and went to her locker. I followed after her.

"Ashley, why? I waited for you all summer, thinking about us. Why would you mess it all up?" I yelled.

Ashley slammed her locker shut.

"If anyone ruined our relationship, it was you, Craig. We would still be together if you didn't stop taking your meds and try to follow me to England." She said, seething with anger.

"I actually think it might have been your little boyfriend in England who broke us up." I shot back.

Ashley froze at this, and fell back on her locker.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know all about your bit on the side!" I shouted.

"You should be the last person accusing me of cheating, Craig." She replied.

Ashley shook her head and gave me a quick slap in the face before dashing off to her next class. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. It was Manny.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Listen, Craig, I'm going to give you a note, but don't open it until I leave, okay?" she asked.

I nodded as Manny thrust a piece of paper at me and ran away. I unfolded it and read:

_Craig—_

I heard about the way you and Ashley broke up, and I'm really sorry. But I need you now. I have no one else to talk to. I'll meet you in your garage at 7.

_Manny_


	2. Dos

Ashley POV

I buried myself deeper into my blankets on my bed as Paige turned up her music.

"Paige, stop! This is not necessary, okay? I'm totally fine." I said.

"Ash, you are not fine. You just broke up with your boyfriend, the one that you are still in love with. No one is fine after that." Paige said.

I turned off the music.

"I have to go talk to Craig." I said.

I grabbed my jacket off of my chair and headed towards the door. Paige wheeled me around and sat me on my bed.

"Ash, you were practically his mother. I'm not letting you go back to him." She said.

"Paige, I have to go. I don't know what's going to come out of it, but I need to see him." I replied.

I stood up and left my room. As soon as I approached Craig's, I paused at the door.

"Manny, do you want to sit?" I heard Craig ask.

"Um, I don't know if I want to sit _there_ for this Craig." Manny said.

"Oh. Right. The couch." Craig said softly.

"Craig." I heard Manny sob.

I heard a soft cry as I'm sure they hugged.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Craig asked.

"It's just that—You hurt me Craig. More than I think you know. And after Spinner, I just don't know what to do." Manny cried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what I said to you last year. And the year before that. And the year before that." Craig said.

Manny gave a little laugh at this.

"But you were right. It was a mistake." She said.

"It happened for a reason. I even wrote a song about it." Craig said.

"Really?" Manny asked.

"Yep." He replied.

"Will you play it for me?" she asked, her voice becoming breathy and soft.

"Um, sure." He said.

At this point I decided it would be best if I walked in. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Manny and Craig both jumped in unison at the sight of me. Manny wrapped her arms around herself.

"Craig, I think we should talk." I said.

"Oh, now you want to talk?" Craig asked, throwing himself on the couch.

"I should go." Manny said, running for the door.

The door slammed behind her, leaving us in total silence.

"So…Manny?" I asked coldly.

"Oh, I so hope it's okay that I see Manny, Ash!" Craig said sarcastically.

I sighed and sat next to him.

"Craig, listen. I am so sorry. I acted horribly. You waited all summer to see me, and I do this to you." I said.

"I'll get over it." He said, standing up.

"But Craig—"

Craig held the door open for me.

"You better go. Joey's gonna be home soon." He said.

I stood up and walked over to him.

"Good bye, Craig." I whispered.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. It was until I got back home that I broke down completely. Tears streaming down my face, I went straight into bed. My cell rang and I saw that it was Paige.

"Paige. This was such a mistake. Craig was with Manny when I got there." I cried.

"I told you Ash. What a jerk!" she said.

"Craig wouldn't even talk to me." I sobbed.

"Ashley…" Paige sighed.

"I thought that I was over him. I lost him, Paige." I said.

"Hun, You did not lose him. You just have to win him back." Paige said.

"But after what I did to him…I mean, he might be seeing Manny or something." I said.

Paige laughed.

"Hun, I'll take care of Manny. All you have to do is show up looking gorgeous at school tomorrow." She said.

Paige said goodbye and hung up. I dropped the phone on my bed and stood up. I opened my closet door and pulled out a box on the top shelf. I fingered the black material as I pulled it out.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered under my breath.


	3. Tres

Craig POV

I walked into school, not the happy person I was yesterday. Ashley and I were apart, and I felt miserable. As soon as I got to my locker, I could tell something was up. Guys kept patting me on the back and cheering me. I turned around, confused, only to slam right into Hazel.

"How could you do that to Ashley? You jerk!" She cried.

She brushed past me. I didn't have much time to ponder her accusation, because Sully slapped my back.

"Good work, Manning. Didn't think you had it in you." he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Getting to fuck Manny Santos not once, but twice? You are my hero!" he shouted.

I turned my head, and saw Manny run outside. I quickly ran out after her.

"Manny!" I called.

Manny looked back as I caught up to her.

"What is wrong with you? How could you let people say stuff like that about me?" she yelled.

"Manny, I didn't start that!" I shouted.

Manny looked off into space, deep in thought.

"Paige did." She said in a soft voice.

Manny sat down on a bench.

"And to top it all off, I saw Spinner today. He's back at Degrassi. I can't believe this!" she sobbed.

I awkwardly put an arm around her. She gave me a look and I backed off.

"Sorry." I said.

"We should probably stay away from each other. You know, until the heat dies down." She said, wiping her tears

I nodded.

"Yeah. Good plan." I said.

Manny gave me a half smile and headed back into the building. After a few minutes I followed after her. I was about to head to Math when Ashley sidetracked me. Before I could say a word, she yanked me into an empty classroom.

"Hey." She said.

She tossed her hair out of her face, and that was when I got a good look at her. Ashley seemed to be wearing more eye make-up than usual, which showed off her green eyes. But the shirt was what really threw me. It was the Ramones shirt I got her for Christmas. Ashley had cut it shorter, so that it hugged her curves.

"So what do you think?" she asked, twirling around.

"Why are you wearing that? And being so nice to me?" I shot back.

"Craig…" she said.

The bell rang. Before I could open my mouth to question her more, she left. Later, as I was thinking about what had happened, I made my way to support group. But all I could think about the entire time was Ashley. Afterwards, Ellie approached me at my car.

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" I asked.

"Well…You forgot to say hello to me today, you sat all by yourself at lunch, and you said nothing all through the meeting. So what is it, Manning? Spill." She replied.

"It's just…Ash is acting weird lately. And I can't figure out why." I said.

"Ah. Girl mind games. Can't help you there. Although I am technically a girl, I know almost nothing of their ways." Ellie said.

I smiled.

"I think I should run a study." She continued.

I sighed and opened my trunk. I lifted out my guitar.

"You know Craig, not all girls are like Ashley. You shouldn't tie yourself down like that. There's still hope for you." She said.

Ellie turned to leave but I stopped her.

"El?" I asked.

She turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Would you want to hang out sometime? You know, just with me?" I asked.

Ellie smiled, willing me to go on.

"Completely casual, no strings or anything." I finished.

"Sure." She replied.

Ellie stepped closer to me as her smile grew wider.

"There are such things as casual kisses, right?" I asked.

Ellie nodded.

"Of course." She replied.

I leaned in, but stopped as I remembered something.

"Ashley." I breathed, as I pressed my forehead against Ellie's.

"Oh." She said, thinking the same thing.

"Well…" I said.

"Maybe we just won't tell her." Ellie said.

I nodded. I could feel that this was a bad idea, that I was on the rebound, and this could backfire horribly, but our lips met.


	4. Cuatro

Ellie POV

It had been two weeks since Craig and I had started dating. For the first time since Sean, I was having fun. But for now, Craig and I were meeting everyday at lunch in the gym, making out. Craig suddenly burst through the door.

"You're late." I said.

"Sorry. Kwan wanted me to—"

"Just kiss me." I said.

Craig happily obliged as we fell on to a gym mat. We both laughed as we fell, but quickly went back to kissing. After five minutes, I gently pushed on his chest.

"Whoa." I breathed.

Craig sat up. I fixed my hair, but I noticed that Craig was looking at my legs. I looked down, and realized that my skirt had ridden up. I quickly yanked it down, blushing.

"This is kinda weird." Craig commented, looking the other way.

"Yeah." I said.

"So I guess…" he trailed off.

"We could just forget this?" I asked.

"I don't want to." He said.

"Me either." I said.

"Okay, now I'm confused." Craig said.

"We could think it over while we kiss." I suggested, grinning.

Craig laughed and leaned in again. I threw my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. He was slowly lifting the ends of my skirt when we heard the door open.

"Paige, I'm hungry. Let's just go to lunch." Ashley was saying.

"Ash, hang on, I have to find my pom poms and—"

Paige broke off as they both spotted us.

"Ellie?" Ashley asked incredulously.

I knew how bad this must have looked. My hair was mussed, Craig's hand was up my skirt, and we were lying on the floor together. We both jumped up at the same time.

"Ash, wait!" I yelled.

But Ashley had already left, running for the bathroom. I chased after her, making sure the door was locked behind me as I went in.

"Ashley, just let me talk." I called.

Ashley turned from her position at the sink.

"He's my ex, Ellie! The one that I have been working so hard to win back!" She cried.

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice cracking.

Ashley shook her head and wiped at her tears.

"Now I know why my plans haven't been working! Because he's been fooling around with you!" Ash wailed.

"We didn't mean for it to happen! It just did!" I pleaded.

Ashley glared at me.

"I can't believe you," she said coldly.

She ran out, bumping my shoulder as she slammed the door shut.

"I can't believe me either." I whispered to myself.

I took a few breaths and stepped outside. As soon as I went to my locker Craig threw an arm across my shoulder.

"How did it go?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"That bad." He said.

"Well, I know what can cheer us both up." I said.

I slammed my locker shut and we started to walk to class.

"Marco is throwing a huge party tonight, and guess who I'm bringing as my date?" I asked.

"Okay…but what about Ashley?" he asked.

"I can't do anything about Ashley. Let's just go and have fun. Forget Ash for the night. She probably won't even come." I said.

Craig shrugged.

"I have to go meet Manny after school. But I'll meet you at Marco's around eight, okay?" he asked.

I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Why are you meeting Manny?" I asked.

"Um, we just decided to hang out." He said vaguely.

"Craig…" I said.

"Manny and I are going to a movie." He said.

"Oh." I replied.

"Look, Ellie, we never said—"

"I know we're not exclusive Craig. Date whoever you want." I said.

Craig smiled.

"Good. It's settled then. I'll see you later." Craig said.

"Bye." I said.

I watched as Craig walked off. I should have been feeling great. I had a fun and free relationship. But all I could think about was the fact that I might be getting played by a player.


End file.
